Our Future: A Map Game
Well, it's a normal map game that goes from 2018. Please read the rules and enjoy! (some thing I copied and pasted from A New Age) Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned (#SayNoToRacism) * Don't say dirty language. No cursing, no foul language. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then ten turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. You will be banned if you have five implausibility posts. Which means: ** NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS ** NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT ** NO ALIENS ** IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and the Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Active Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year. * A new turn starts every 24 hours, or the latest, three days. * Every ten years will be archived in another separate page. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e., Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back every a couple days! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Nuclear weapons are allowed! * Have Fun! (This is copied and pasted from various cool map games.) Moderators * Creator: Lafary * Head Mod: Sidewinder * Mod: Knight of Malta * Mod: Lord Kemrii * Plausibility Mod: Vacant * Discipline Mod (This mod has the powers of any other mod with the added feature of Banning a user if he/she is found to be Breaking the rules): TheXiJinping * Map Mod: Eledec Players * United States of America: Lafary * Russia: Lord Kemrii * Philippines: TheXiJinping * San Marino: Knight of Malta * Saudi Arabia: Eledec * Somalia: Derpmaster * China: Sidewinder * Japan: Naruto * South Korea -Seiga * Belgium: Hexarafi * Poland: Pisiu369 * France: Vive la France! * Brazil Idk why i edited this dead map game but deal wit it ;) Map Fallen or New Nations/Territories/Political Entities Gameplay 2018 Uganda is beginning to produce oil, but experts warn that this will result in serious impacts on the region in the coming decades. A large $14 billion SGR is built in East Africa, which connects major cities such as Mombasa, Lamu, Nairobi, Rongai, Kisumu, Kampala, Juba, Addis Ababa, Kigali, Bujumbura and Kisangani. The price of locomotion per kilometer dropped from $9.20 to $0.08 in the region. The Japanese Hayabusa-2 probe arrives at 1999 JU3. Completion of the 100,000 Genomes Project. The Transbay Transit Center is opened in San Francisco. This helps accommodate the large population increase in California. The NHS begins high-energy proton therapy in England. Enterprise-grade SSDs reach 128TB of capacity. InSight touches down on Mars and confirms that the core of Mars is liquid. The CHEOPS telescope is deployed to study exoplanets. Crossrail opens in London. New Caledonia and Boungainville Island become independent. FYROM Macedonia joins in NATO. Due to the efforts of several governments and philanthropists, including Bill Gates, several people are vaccinated and polio has been eradicated. * Philippines: '''New roads, bridges, and highways are being constructed across the country in order to improve the connection between towns and cities. The Terminal 2 of Cebu-Mactan International Airport is now opened to the public, being named the first world class airport in the country. The war on drugs by President Duterte continues, with people being arrested by the hundreds. Free WiFi is now available across Metro Manila in public areas. * '''United States of America: A referendum is made so that Puerto Rico becomes an American state, with 78.1% of the votes being in favor. A Republican governor is temporarily elected. Some leftist groups start a protest against Trump's presidency, wishing for impeachment. Six more states are beginning to legalize marijuana use. The government supports Rojava in an offensive towards the West against Syrian opposition to occupy their claimed territories. * Somalia: 'War with Al-Shabaab and other factions continues, and minor gains are made. We also offer the breakaway states of Somaliland and Puntland self-rule, where they will be able to have full control over their own domestic affairs, leaving only defense and foreign affairs in control of the Somali government 'RESPONSE NEEDED. We also request an extension of the East African SGR rail line to cover Kismayo and Mogadishu RESPONSE NEEDED. Rebuilding of existing services like electricity, clean water taps, schools and hospitals, as well as establishment of new ones in remote areas is underway. ** Mod: Somaliland and Puntland jump at this chance. However, Somaliland continues to campaign for full independence. An extension of the rail line may be considered should stability in Somalia improve. * China: With the construction of the East African SGR Line, the government invests in firms and other entities that are likely to benefit directly from increased accessibility of the region. Further crackdowns on corruption in the government are enacted. An "online curfew" is put into force to curb internet addiction, restricting internet access to government servers between 12 Midnight and 6 AM. Infrastructure is improved in Xinjiang and Tibet to accommodate the growing Han population. The oil industry in Uganda is funded to gain stakes in a promising new oil source, no matter the cost. Plans to impose a fine on factories that release emissions without prior filtering are in the works. * Saudi Arabia: We begin to rapidly bring oil forth to African markets in order to deflate oil prices and minimize Ugandan profits from producing and selling oil, discouraging them from producing oil and making sure Saudi Arabia is unchallenged in Asian, Middle Eastern, and African oil markets, no matter the cost. We continue to support the Hadi government in the ongoing war in Yemen, and Saudi Special Forces begin raids on bases held by the Houiths. SECRET We plan, in coordination with Hadi forces, a full on assault on the city of Taiz, in order to secure the strategic city. Response Secret'We also begin to implement reforms, and urbanisation is encouraged by the government towards large cities. Saudi Vision 2030 is split into Three Phases, and each phase will diversify Saudi Arabia’s economy away from oil. Information about the phases will be coming in the next few years. **'Mod: The Hadi government's Yemeni Army agrees to the Saudi plan on attacking Taiz, as does the UAE. So far, the Saudi raids on the Houthis see some moderate successes but overall do not have much effect on the strategic situation. * South Korea: The government begins crackdown on corporate corruption and begins plans to raise taxes on the wealthy. Meanwhile natural gas is invested in, continuing to steer away from coal and nuclear and continues plans for re-opening dialogue around a natural gas pipeline from Russia and through North Korea. The iKon 2018 Continue Tour takes place from August to November. Park Bom releases a mini-album in Novermber and contains six new songs. * San Marino: In the October election, the Grand and General Council appoints Stefano Palmieri and Francesco Mussoni as Captains Regent. This was part of a deal between the leftist ruling coalition and the "San Marino First" opposition bloc. The rise of nationalism in neighboring Italy has an effect on the Sammarinese electorate, and the Christian Democratic Party makes gains in the polls. The government wants to make San Marino play a greater role in international affairs, and also encourages the youth to engage more in sports, as the country has never won an Olympic medal. Sammarinese athletes train for the 2019 European Games, 2019 Games of the Small States of Europe, and the 2020 Summer Olympics. * Russia: As Russia is an oil-producing state, it has either unintentionally or intentionally suffered from Saudi Arabia's brazen and miscalculated attempt at hurting the economy of a sovereign African state. A strongly worded statement by the Foreign Secretary is aimed at Saudi Arabia warning of serious consequences should such a stunt be attempted in the future. ''Nonetheless, Russia would like to avoid damaging its newly forged relationship with the Crown Prince'' Elsewhere in the region, Russian bombers intensify the air campaign on the Idlib province of Syria in preparation for a full-scale offensive to recapture the province from rebel-terrorists early next year. Russian ground troops will participate in the offensive. ''America should not attack Russian forces.'' Pamphlets are widely distributed in the area urging civilians to leave via authorised escape routes - obviously said routes are searched for escaping rebels. Captured terrorist rebels are executed while rebels from rebel groups deemed non-threatening are sent to prison camps as POWs. Last but certainly not least, Russia reasserts the need for the Hadi government and Houthi rebels of Yemen to come to the negotiating table as the more pressing matter at hand is Al-Qaeda's expanding influence in the Mid-South of Yemen. Response **'Mod: The Houthis' Supreme Political Council is willing to negotiate, but the Hadi government defers to Saudi Arabia and its GCC allies on the question.' ***'Saudi Arabian Diplomacy: '''MBS and most of the Royal Family is very reluctant and hesitant to begin negotiations, however we will do whatever the other members of the GCC decide on. 'Response' ***'Mod: Oman leads the way in proposing peace talks and offers to mediate. Qatar, which ended its military participation at the start of the 2017 diplomatic crisis with KSA, also supports this. Out of the rest of the pro-Saudi coalition—Kuwait, Bahrain, Jordan, Sudan, Senegal, and Morocco are neutral to it and follow the Saudis. The UAE has some inclination to keep fighting, but is not entirely oppose to talks.' * '''Belgium:' The nation's economy continues to grow, slightly more than expected(Source). We continue to work on developing infrastructure, one of our main infrastructure projects is , a proposed high speed rail corridor which will connect the "capitals of European Union": Brussels, Luxembourg, and Strasbourg. Belgium continues its development in sports, the main focus being football and cycling. After successful campaign in the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia, the football team is expected to bring the World Cup trophy to Belgium in 2022. The development of sporting academies has continued and more sports arena have been built. * Poland: The Polish government, seeing the declining birthrate and continuing brain-drain of emigration, decides to create nationalist propaganda, with the aim of keeping Poles in Poland, and making Poles have more children. As a side effect of this nationalist propaganda, many intellectuals and people are embracing Pan-West-Slavic nationalism, and academics are reigniting once controversial ideas such as racialism, and scientific racism. The Polish government, keeping in line with it's nationalist agenda, begins to promote economic nationalism and a marginal version of self-sufficiency (autarky), this causes some controversy, as the EU and UN are strictly opposed to any limits on global free trade. RESPONSE Visegrad member states: Despite supporting a policy of economic nationalism, Poland strongly encourages importing and exporting between members of the Visegrad Group. Poland asks Hungary, Slovakia and Czechia about their thoughts on a possible central military command for the Visegrad Group (which would only include Poland, Czechia, Slovakia and Hungary, in case another country joins the Visegrad Group). Lithuania: They are invited to join the Visegrad Group as a full member, if they do no want to join as a full member, they may join as an observer state. Latvia: They are invited to join the Visegrad Group as a full member, if they do not want to join as a full member, they may join as an observer state. Estonia: They are invited to join the Visegrad Group as a full member, if they do not want to join as a full member, they may join as an observer state. SECRET'Ukraine: Poland wishes to support Ukraine against the pro-Russian rebels in East Ukraine, a covert diplomatic envoy asks the Ukrainian government what we can do to help. 'SECRET Romania: We ask them what we can do to improve the relations between our two nations. Finland: We ask them what we can do to improve the relations between our two nations. **'Mod: Hungary, Czechia and Slovakia agree to a central military command. Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia agree to become observer states, and may consider full membership in the future. Romania and Finland agree to improve relations via diplomatic missions. Secret Ukraine requests covert logistical and military assistance. /Secret' 2019 The 2nd European Games are held in Minsk, Belarus. The countries with the most medals were: Russia, Germany, Italy, France, and Great Britain. The 18th Pan American Games take place in Lima, Peru. The countries with the most medals were: U.S., Brazil, Canada, Mexico, and Chile. ''' '''The 12th African Games take place in Casablanca, Morocco. The countries with the most medals were: Nigeria, Egypt, Kenya, South Africa, and DR Congo. The UNASUR completes its economic reforms, establishing a single market in South America. The United Kingdom's membership in the European Union has formally ceased, with Euroskeptic movements in other EU countries growing in influence. ''' '''Most of the members of the Saudi-led coalition more or less agree to peace talks with the Houthis to end the conflict in Yemen, with Oman offering to host talks. The Supreme Political Council of the Houthis agrees to attend. Yulia Tymoshenko wins the Ukrainian presidential election while the Opposition Bloc gains the majority in the Rada, creating a government at odds with the head of state. UN peacekeepers and Central African Armed Forces troops bring half of the Central African Republic under government control. Clashes occur between Kyrgyz and Uzbek border guards. Ace Combat 7, Kingdom Hearts III and Resident Evil 2 are released for PS4 and Xbox One. * Philippines: The country hosts the 2019 Southeast Asian games in the city of Clark. An urban renewal program by President Duterte comes into effect, first starting off with the important business districts where buildings are being repainted, fixed and cleaned. Line 7 of the Manila Metro Rail Transit is opened to the public. A proposal to move the capital to another city in Visayas is started, likely picking an already existing small city where there is land to build new government buildings. * Russia: President Putin congratulates the Opposition Bloc on their victory in Ukraine. In a televised speech pertaining to Ukraine's elections, he even jokes that they may need a new name now that they are no longer the Opposition. The Foreign Office requests a closed-door discussion with the new Rada government in relation to the issue of Crimea and East Ukraine. After all, Russia has the same interests as the Opposition Bloc - to protect the rights of ethnic Russophones in the region. Response In Syria, the campaign to retake Idlib began in January and by November of this year has concluded with the successful capture of the Western half of Idlib all the way Aleppo. All that is left for next year's campaign is the Northeastern region of non-Kurdish Syria as well as a small blip in the South East. Speaking of the Kurds, Russia offers to mediate a cease-fire between the 2 groups in order to focus on completely eliminating ISIS. Response for the Kurds Following the willingness of the Yemeni government to attend talks, a conference is held in neighboring Oman and an offer is made: A year-long ceasefire between Houthi forces and government forces. This will allow civilians to evacuate to safer places and it will allow the Hadi government and Houthi government to focus on defeating the terrorists and secessionist tribes within their respective territories. Response by Hadi Gov WIP **'Mod Response:' Ukrainian Prime Minister Yuriy Boyko and his parliamentary faction agrees to the meeting, despite the President Tymoshenko administration's objections. He asks what they want to propose concretely. Player Response The Kurdish regional authorities defer to the U.S.-led coalition regarding the ceasefire. Player Response The Hadi government agrees with the proposal but is waiting Saudi Arabia's decision. Player Response ***'Saudi Arabian Dip: '''We agree to peace talks, as long as Saudi Arabia has a seat at the conference. **'Russian Foreign Office:' We agree to Saudi participation and refer them to the deal as stated in Russia's turn above. As for Ukraine, further details will be released next year (including the concrete proposals by Russia). To the Kurds, we respect your decision to defer to the US coalition but we also urge you to think for yourself lest you be the pawn of the West. * '''South Korea:' Plans begin towards a reopening of the Kaesong Industrial Park and begins to negotiate with North Korea over a possible reopening. Responsive Plans towards raising the taxes against the wealthy are underway, with a series of bills being proposed and approved, and will not pass until next year. Meanwhile a 10 trillion won fiscal stimulus is planned towards the support of job creation, start-ups, and small to mid-sized companies. Psy, after leaving YG Entertainment last year, forms his own record label in June. Black Pink announces their first album in the works, set to release next year. **'Mod Response:' The North Korean government is open to negotiations in that regard. * San Marino: Stefano Palmieri steps down after having served two terms. In April, Alessandro Mancini of the Party of Social Democrats replaces him while Francesco Mussoni is reelected, as the Captains Regent. In October, Mancini is reelected while Mussoni steps down and is replaced by Oscar Mina, also of the Christian Democrats. The Grand and General Council adopts a resolution easing limits on the ability to serve as Captain Regent. The country's armed forces and police are reorganized. The Crossbow Corps, Guard of the Rock, and Fortress Guard are kept as downsized entirely ceremonial honor guard units. The practical elements of the security forces, including the Gendarmerie, Municipal Police and the Volunteer Militia, are combined into a unified, streamlined organization—the Guardia Nazionale Repubblicana (GNR). It consists of 984 active personnel and is essentially a Gendarmerie. San Marino won several medals at the European Games and the Games of Small States of Europe. * Belgium: Eurosceptic movement continues to grow since UK's departure from the EU. Based on the recent opinion polls, far-right political party Vlaams Belang's popularity have been rising. Therefore, another left-wing political parties, like the Greens (esp. Ecolo) and Workers' Party of Belgium are also growing in influence, mainly in the Wallonia region. New Flemish Alliance is expected to hold the majority seats after next federal election, which will be held on May. The development of infrastructure in the country has continued. It has been confirmed that the construction of will start in 2020. The national football team continues their preparation in the road to World Cup glory, they are currently focusing on the Euro 2020 campaign, which will be held across the continent. **'ELECTION UPDATE:' Federal election has been held on May. Despite losing three seats, New Flemish Alliance remained the largest party in Chamber of Representatives. The Socialist Party suffered major losses, their position as the largest party in Wallonia was overtaken by Reformist Movement. The election is also a success for eurosceptic party, Vlaams Belang (Flemish Interest), they gained 8 seats in the Chamber of Representatives. Ecolo and Workers' Party of Belgium have also gained more seats. Leader of Open VLD, Gwendolyn Rutten, is appointed as the new Prime Minister of Belgium. * France: Our economy and GDP continues growing steadily despite Euro-skeptic movements starting to grow. Also, our military is strengthen following the multiple wars across the Earth. Elsewhere, independence movements take place at French Guiana. We also congratulate the contingent of the 2019 European Games for their achievements. Meanwhile, the national football team also continues to prepare for the Euro 2020 which would be held across Europe. * Poland: 'Along with the rise of nationalism, Euroscepticism is also becoming very popular, with government polls reporting that 60% of the population have a negative opinion of the EU. Poland continues focusing on autarky and only trading with members of the Visegrad group, including the new observer states, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Poland also focuses highly on the nation's infrastructure, wishing to build an autobahn that will connect the entirety of Poland, part of this infrastructural plan is also the development of seaports, and airports. The Polish government invests more of the country's budget into the military, specifically the army and the air-force, wishing to mass-deploy the PL-01 by 2020. 'Response 'The Polish government congratulates and thanks the three Baltic states for joining the Visegrad Group as observer states, the Polish President says that he hopes the countries of Eastern and Central Europe can cooperate even further, eagerly awaiting for the Lithuanian, Latvian and Estonian announcement that they will join Visegrad as fully fledged members. The Polish government acknowledges the victory of the "Opposition Bloc" in Ukraine, and hopes that all Ukrainians will continue onwards to a path of peace, stability, and unity. 'SECRET Poland also provides Ukraine with the logistical and military assistance which Ukraine requested after Poland's inquiry. SECRET Following the creation of a central military command for the 4 original members of the Visegrad group, Poland encourages military exercises together with the other members of Visegrad. Poland also asks Czechia and Slovakia what they would think of a shared currency between the three countries, and their opinion about a theoretical highly integrated infrastructural system (roads, highways, airports). (Also Mods, can I get a percentage of people in Slovakia and Czechia who like the idea of Pan-Slavism?) Poland also asks Finland and Romania whether they would like to join the Visegrad Group as Observer states. PIS wins the 2019 Polish election, garnering 45.43% of the national vote. Considered by some to be scary, parties such as the NOP and the ONR have managed to garner 3% and 1% of the popular vote, respectively. There are rumours going around that the two parties are planning a merger. **'Mod: Analysts predict it the PL-01 will be able to be deployed to about 93% of its initial estimated deployment rate. Czechia and Slovakia are open to the idea of a shared currency, but Slovakia prefers to use the Euro for the time being. Approximately 35% and 41% of Czechs and Slovaks support Pan-Slavism respectively currently. Romania agrees to join as an observer state, while Finland politely declines.' 2020 In the Euro Cup, Belgium defeats Slovakia in the final. The Summer Olympics in Tokyo, Japan, take place. The top ten countries with the most medals were: U.S., China, Russia, Italy, Japan, Great Britain, Germany, South Korea, Poland, Hungary. The NASA probes Voyager 1 and Voyager 2 run out of power, but some systems continue to operate and they continue to send scientific data. The European Space Agency launches the Euclid space probe to study dark energy and the acceleration of the universe. World Expo 2020 takes place in Dubai, UAE. Jeddah Tower is complete in Saudi Arabia, becoming the world's tallest building and first to reach 1 kilometer in height. The Hadi government in Yemen and the Houthis arranged a ceasefire as negotiations continue in neighboring Oman, with Russian and Saudi participation. Donald Trump defeats Kamala Harris in the U.S. presidential election, causing leftist riots in New York, Washington, Boston, Los Angeles, and numerous other cities. Lafary gets back I will do some mod events for U.S. due to its importance. The Kurdish authorities in Syria agree to the Russian-proposed ceasefire, while the last terrorist stronghold in the south, along the Jordanian border, falls to the Syrian Army. The Iraqi government declares that the country has mostly been pacified by its army, and requests the U.S. military to withdraw. Large swaths of Myanmar fall under the control of militant groups. The Afghan government and the Taliban enter into prolonged negotiations. Halo Infinite, Age of Empires IV, Doom Eternal, and Metroid Prime 4 are released for PS4 and Xbox One. * South Korea: Seoul Subway Line 5, Line 7, and Incheon Subway Line 1 extensions to Hanam city hall and Geomdan Mountain, Seongnam station, and Songdo Landmark City respectively are all completed and subsequently opened. The 10 trillion won fiscal stimulus planned in the previous year is passed. As part of Moon Jae-in's promise of transparency in his presidency, the presidential residence is moved to an existing government complex in down-town Seoul. The government meanwhile expands welfare in several areas such as education and medical care. Red Velvet releases their third studio album in October. * Belgium: The political situation in the country is relatively stable, Euroscepticism continued to grow, but at some point it declined before a "speedy recovery". Construction of EuroCap–Rail has started this year, this high-speed railway line is expected to operate between 2022 to 2024. There are also talks about new high-speed railway line, connecting Brussels and Port of Zeebrugge. The military strengthens the naval, by constructing new warships and continue naval practice, along with other NATO member states, in the North Sea. Prime Minister Gwendolyn Rutten and representatives from the royal family attended the final match of Euro 2020 in Wembley, London. The match was won by Belgium, beating the dark-horse Slovakia. This was a major success for Belgium, and making the team become more confident of winning the 2022 World Cup in Qatar than ever. One of key player, announces international retirement just after the competition finished. The Belgian contingent have also achieved a good result in the Olympics, gaining 4 gold medals. * San Marino: The Grand and General Council formally abolished the term limits. Pasquale Valentini and Nicola Renzi, both having held the post of Secretary of State for Foreign and Political Affairs previously, are elected Captains Regent in April and reelected in October. Both men are former diplomats, one from the Christian Democratic Party and the other from the newer "Future Republic" party. The rise in Euroskepticism also continues, with more nationalist voices rising in the Christian Democratic Party. The newly reformed GNR formally begins its operations in its new capacity. This is expected to improve security and law enforcement, although San Marino is already a peaceful nation. Sammarinese athletes won the country's first Olympic medals in Tokyo this year, in judo and taekwondo. There is growing popularity for that sport in San Marino as the athletes become national celebrities. The government prepares several locales in San Marino to host a number of international sporting events in the near future as athletes continue training as well. * Saudi Arabia: '''Like the UAE, we begin diversifying our economy, moving away from oil and more into tourism. Riyadh is advertised as a "desert paradise", with the government subsidizing luxury hotels and other tourism-related businesses. This is Phase 1 of Saudi Vision 2030. The Jeddah Tower is advertised as only the latest development in a growing Saudi Arabia. With the Riyadh Metro nearly complete, plans are made for state of the art metros and public transits in Mecca and Medina. Women's rights are expanded in Saudi Arabia, and a referendum will be held in 2022 to see if people approve of these liberal changes. '''WIP * France: Euro-skepticism is still growing in France with recent polls suggesting 23% of French people want France to leave the EU. The popularity of the radical right-wing is also rising, shockingly similar to the . Demonstrations are held at French Guiana with people demanding independence. Elsewhere, a poor showing at Euro 2020 following France's 2018 World Cup victory saw us defeated by eventual runner-ups Slovakia in the quarter finals. * Russia: Discussions commence with the Opposition Bloc of Ukraine. Crimea is carefully ignored and the main centre-piece of the negotiations is Eastern Ukraine and its separatist problem. The deal offered by Russia on behalf of the pro-Russian rebels is that Eastern Ukraine will remain a part of Ukraine as an autonomous republic under a Federal system. Thisis to champion the rights and freedoms of Russophones (the same aim as the Opposition Bloc) and will also guarantee an end to the war. Response On the sidelines (officially that is. Unofficially this is also part of the main deal), Ukraine will stop purchasing weaponry and ammunition from Western powers and will instead sign a 1 billion USD contract with Russia for arms supplies. Response In other news, non-Kurdish Syria has successfully been reconquered in its entirety with the surrender of all significant rebel troops. Any remaining straddlers are small and inconsequential. They are declared terrorists and are taken care off by government peacekeeping troops. The rebuilding of the country begins with hundreds of field hospitals set up around the country to treat the injured. Bashar Al-Assad does his best to regain the confidence of the remainder of his people. A loan of 5 billion is given to Syria to help with the rebuilding. The ceasefire with the Kurds holds. The Foreign Office hints at the possibility of new talks next year. Elsewhere, the President goes on a whirlwind tour of Central Asia and sign or renews defence contracts and arms supply deals with nearly all the -stan governments including Afghanistan and Pakistan. Additionally, the deal with Pakistan includes permission to build and operate a small Navy installation outside the city of Gwadar. Last but certainly not least, Secret The FSB uses tech 'borrowed' from a less-than-legal Israeli cyber-security company (blackmailed into silence) to launch a short but intentional coordinated cyber-attack on the three Baltic states. At various random moments over the course of a week, power-grids and communications infrastructure are brought offline for no more than 10 minutes. The operation is conducted by agents within the target countries themselves to prevent local authorities from tracing it back to Russia with concrete evidence. Nonetheless, the intention is for the victim states to get the message - do not provoke Russia by joining the Visegrad Group. Designed to look like regular mishaps, and with the understanding that local authorities would try to cover it up from the public, Russia hopes the Baltic states get the message. Secret Notes Category:Our Future: A Map Game Category:Map Games